Forever and Always
by KaoruXxKenshin
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru oneshot. Kaoru sings about how much she loves Kenshin when no one was around. The only thing she didn't know was that some one was watching. KxK ONESHOT


** Ok this is important this is a song fiction one shot. _The song goes in phrases the fist part is in Japanese and then i translated it into English._ The English is not part of the song unless its hold me tight or I love you. Got it? well enjoy! **

**_Thoughts_ **

**PLEASE READ WHAT I SAID ON TOP! IT IS IMPORTANT SO YOU UNDERSTAND THE SONG!**

**Forever and Always****  
**

For once everything was silent at the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu dojo. The only person there was a young raven-haired girl who was sitting out side, letting time pass by. She stood up sighing letting her waist long hair hang freely. She looked up at the sky as a wave of emotion hit her. _Every one is gone. Walking down there own path. Sano is on the run and Megumi went to go look for her family._ _I thought Yahiko would stay with us a bit longer but he had to go down his own road. Now it's only Kenshin and me. Alone._ Kaoru blushed at her own thoughts. _Kaoru no baka! Kenshin doesn't even love you. I love him so much yet he is far away from me, out of my grasp. _Kaoru reached out her hand and closed it as if trying to catch something that wasn't there. _Kenshin if only you… no that would never happen._ Kaoru looked up as she felt something cold hit her head. She looked up to see white powder falling everywhere. _Snow. _Kaoru watched as the snow fell… eternal falling snow. She took a deep breath and decided to just let go just this once. _I love him so much!_

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
chido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo  
I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or  
Will you notice it  
Even though I've never said anything?

_  
Kenshin I love you! Why can't you see that? I have loved you since we met. Please understand my feelings!_

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku  
Like snow, but quietly  
It continues to pile up

_  
Kenshin I have waited and my love for you has only grown stronger! I wish you would talk to me more!_

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo  
Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my tears won't stop  
Therefore, I should be free of you

_Kenshin I just want you to hold me and tell me that you love me too. These feelings for you are hurting me but I still love you._

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta  
How long will I keep thinking of you?  
My sigh makes the window glass fog up

_I think of you when you are around and when you aren't._

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?  
Now, a burning candle  
Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

_I need you to find it in your heart to utter the words I wish to hear. My heart is hurting more and more as time passes._

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo  
Hold me tight, strong enough to break me  
If we meet in a biting cold blizzard  
I won't feel cold, and  
I miss you everytime I think of you  
This scarf that I knit for you  
I'm holding it alone tonight

_As long as your there with me I don't think anything can go wrong. Why can't you understand._

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?  
If there were an eternally falling snow  
This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

_Kenshin I'm not sure if I can hide this from you any more. These are my true feelings Kenshin._

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo  
Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my chest fills up  
I want to cry out to the winter sky  
I want to see you now

"Kenshin I love you so much! Why can't you see that!" Kaoru sighed and was ready to go back inside when a voice stopped her.

"Kaoru-dono, Shessa didn't know you felt that way. This one is very sorry." Kaoru spun around to see that Kenshin was standing right there in the yard. He heard every thing she just sung. She looked at Kenshin and saw he was hiding his eyes under his crimson red hair. "Kaoru-dono. This one is unworthy for you. This ones hands are stained with the blood of others." Kaoru slowly approached Kenshin. She raised her hand to his left cheek and traced his scar with her fingertips.

"Kenshin I know that and it doesn't matter to me! I love you Kenshin Himura, your past and present self!" Kenshin raised his head slightly to look at her. _She really loves this one. I don't deserve someone like her but I still love her. Maybe things could work out between us. _

"Kaoru I'm sorry." Kaoru looked at him and gasped when she saw both violet and amber in his eyes swirling together. Kaoru smiled at the realization of him saying her name for the first time. "Kenshin you sai-" Kenshin stopped her from talking any further by putting his hand on her mouth. "Kaoru I love you and I hope you will except this one." Kenshin removed his hand and replaced it with a gentle kiss.

"I love you Koshii." Kenshin whispered.

"I love you too Anatta, forever and always."

_**Well i just did two different stories in a time period of two hours! its 2 am! well i hope you liked it! it would be appreciated if you leave tips on my writing! Check out my other stories too! well please review! The song is Eternal Snow from Full Moon wo Sagashite  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
